bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Spacetato
Spacetato is the first half of the ninth episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Motato is looking at the stars in the sky through a telescope while reciting "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". After that, Motato is intrigued by the stars before asking his Radishes if it ever occurred to them that outer space is full of diamonds waiting to be taken, saying that it's like an 80's video game. Of course, one of the Radishes tells Motato that stars are actually "massive luminous spheres of plasma", but Motato doesn't listen, saying that he must have the "space diamonds". Motato then orders his Radishes to find a way to get him to space or else he'll throw them to the lobsters. At Junior's house, Lisa calls out to Junior that school starts in five minutes, while Captain Mike tells Junior that he has to hustle. Junior slides down the banister then tells Captain Mike that he's waiting for him, asking him if he knows what day it is. Captain Mike says that it's Thursday, before Lisa informs him that it's "Take Your Dad To School Day", which causes Captain Mike to say that they're both late. Fortunately, Junior has a way for him and Captain Mike to get to school. Soon, Junior has become Junior Jetpack as he flies through the air while carrying Captain Mike. Captain Mike is amazed, telling Junior Jetpack that he and LarryBoy must have a blast flying around town, then asks Junior Jetpack what LarryBoy is up to today, Junior Jetpack answering that he's on a "super secret mission". At Bob and Larry's house, Larry prepares to take a bath, before realizing that he almost forgot his rubber ducky. Junior Jetpack and Captain Mike still fly through the air, until arriving at school, just as Junior changes out of his costume once again after Captain Mike lets him know that the coast is clear. Junior says that they're right on time, while Captain Mike states that "having a son who's secretly a superhero with a jetpack sure has its advantages when running late", before Junior also adds that "having a dad who's an astronaut has its advantages too", then adds that on "Take Your Dad To School Day", everyone thinks his dad's the coolest, just as the bell rings, before Junior and Captain Mike enter school after that. Inside, a broccoli boy's dad has finished his turn, before it is now Junior and Captain Mike's turn, which the other students clap and cheer about. Gary asks Captain Mike if he's ever been to Mars, while a broccoli boy asks him how many aliens he's fought, while Callie asks him if he can eat soup in zero gravity. Captain Mike tells the students that that's a lot of questions, then tells the students that he wants to talk to them about what it takes to become an astronaut, adding that for one, it takes listening to your teachers, which Mr. Beanbum winks in agreement about. Captain Mike then adds not only your teachers at school, but parents and grandparents are teachers too, which Junior is confused about. After school is over, Junior and Captain Mike leave while Captain Mike says that he thinks it went well. Junior apprehensively agrees with Captain Mike then tells him that he wishes that he stuck with the cool stories, like the time that Captain Mike flew through a meteor shower. Captain Mike then tells Junior that his job is not only to be fun, but to teach too, before the other students also leave the school as well after the bell rings. Callie, Gary, and the broccoli boy then approach Captain Mike as Callie asks him if he could teach them to be astronauts, which the broccoli boy agrees with, while Gary adds that Captain Mike should teach Space Camp. The kids then cheer after that, while Captain Mike is fascinated by the idea of Space Camp. Later, Gary rides through town on his scooter while talking about learning about going to space at Space Camp and that it will be stellar. A Radish peeks out from the trash can he was hiding in when he hears this, before another Radish also comes out of the trash can as well, saying that "Motato will be well-pleased". At Motato's lair, Motato states that he is well-pleased after the Radishes tell him this, telling them that for this, he will not throw them to the lobsters. The first Radish tells Motato that it's for children and that he's not a child, but fortunately, Motato has an idea on how to get past this little setback, before he disguises himself as a child, complete with a beanie cap and an oversized lollipop, then says if only he sounded like a kid. Motato then calls for his Science Radish, which is a Radish wearing a pair of glasses and a bow tie, who then suggests to Motato to try a voice modulator. Motato then takes the voice modulator and eats it, which causes his voice to sound higher-pitched and more like a child's, before introducing himself as Little Morty Tater Tot. After this demonstration, Motato then says that as a child, even LarryBoy cannot stop him. Back at Bob and Larry's house, Larry is still taking his bath when he tells a joke that goes, "What did one snowman say to the other? It all smells like carrots to me!" The rubber ducky doesn't respond, but Larry tells it that it's the only one who understands him. At the baseball field, Captain Mike welcomes Junior and the other kids to Space Camp, starting off with role call, which are Junior, Betsy Broccolina, Callie Flower, Gary Garlic, and, much to his surprise, Little Morty Tater Tot. At that moment, Motato shows up in his disguise, saying, "You can just call me Little Morty", then asks when they'll be going into space, Captain Mike answering that it's up to them and their life choices, then starts off with the history of space travel, handing out textbooks to the children and Motato. Motato is surprised when he gets his textbook, while Junior asks Captain Mike if they can do anything fun, but Captain Mike tells him that "becoming an astronaut isn't all fun and games", then asks the children who wants to be an astronaut someday, which the other kids say that they do. Captain Mike then starts singing a song about how smart kids always listen to their teachers in order to follow their goals and dreams. After the song ends, Captain Mike continues with his lesson, this time teaching about how water is great for teaching the principles of moving in zero gravity. Motato asks what gravity is, before Captain Mike answers that gravity is the force that keeps everyone on the ground, describing it as being like "invisible hands", and that in space, there is no gravity, which Motato finds fascinating, saying that without gravity, they would all float away in space, which Captain Mike confirms. Motato is even more intrigued, before Captain Mike tells the children that before they jump in the pool, they need to listen to a few guidelines, but gets cut off by Junior, who somehow got to the top of the pool and does a cannonball into the pool. After returning to his lair, Motato angrily says that Space Camp is a sham and that they're not even in space. One Radish tells Motato that he must have learned something, Motato saying that he learned that you can fit one million Earths inside of the sun, then reiterates this fact to the viewers, before calling for his Science Radish again. When the Science Radish approaches Motato again, Motato asks him if they have any anti-gravity machines, though the Science Radish says that he doesn't have any anti-gravity machines, but did manage to make a staunchly pro-gravity machine. The Science Radish presses a few buttons on the machine, which causes it to increase the gravity, while Motato angrily says that he didn't mean pro-gravity, but rather, anti-gravity. The Science Radish says that he can reverse it, before pressing another button the machine, which causes the gravity to become reversed as Motato and the Radishes start floating in the air. Motato is impressed then says to soup up the machine in order to make it even more powerful, then says, "Space, I'm coming for your diamonds!" The next day at Space Camp, Captain Mike welcomes the children and Motato to day two, telling them that they all did a great job in the water training, except for Junior, who mostly did cannonballs, while Little Morty never really got in the water but just laughed like a maniac the whole time. This time, Motato has had enough before calling out for his Radishes, as they bring out the anti-gravity machine, while Motato says, "Time to go to space!" as he removes his disguise, which causes Captain Mike and Junior to realize that Little Morty was actually Motato in disguise. Motato starts to gloat, before realizing that his voice still sounds like a kid's, asking why he can't turn off the voice modulator while stating that he sounds ridiculous. Despite this, Motato tells the Science Radish to activate the device, which the Science Radish does, before the machine then reverses the gravity, causing everyone to start floating in the air, even throughout the whole House. Back inside Bob and Larry's house, Larry is still taking his bath, when his bathtub also gets affected by the anti-gravity waves and starts floating away with him in it. Back at the baseball field, Motato gives off an evil laugh while everyone still floats in the air, while Motato bids goodbye to the gravity and that it's kept him down long enough. Junior asks Captain Mike what's happening, Captain Mike answering that they're losing gravity, before Captain Mike tells Motato that he doesn't know what he's doing and that they're all going to float into space. Motato confirms this before he starts laughing, while Captain Mike tells Junior to turn into Junior Jetpack and follow his lead, which Junior does as he flies into a nearby trash can and becomes Junior Jetpack, which Gray, Callie, and Betsy are amazed to see. Meanwhile, Larry is chasing after his rubber ducky while using a broom as an oar while he is still in the floating bathtub. Motato is still laughing when Junior Jetpack shows up to confront him, but ends up going too fast that he zooms past Motato and ends up losing control, while Captain Mike tells him that he's giving it too much gas and that his jetpack is their only hope in anti-gravity. Junior Jetpack still zooms out of control while Captain Mike tells him that he has to use it correctly because in zero gravity, we can't control our movement without opposing force. Junior Jetpack zooms past Captain Mike again, before Captain Mike tells him to aim in the opposite direction and use small bursts to keep control. This time, Junior Jetpack is able to do what Captain Mike told him to do, which Captain Mike congratulates him for. However, the other kids are still flying away, before Captain Mike tells Junior Jetpack to get the kids to safety and then to get him to the machine, while Junior Jetpack brings out the inflatable raft as it becomes inflated after he throws it. This time, Captain Mike is sitting in the inflatable raft while Junior Jetpack pushes it, before approaching Callie, Gary, and Betsy, telling them to get in, which they do, while Gary thanks Junior Jetpack. After getting back to the machine again, Captain Mike is able to reverse the polarity, restoring the gravity back to normal, and causing everyone that was affected by the anti-gravity to fall back down to the ground again. Just when it seems that Larry is about to reach his rubber ducky, the gravity causes him and his bathtub to fall back down to the ground again. Larry then looks to see the rubber ducky fall down before bouncing on top of the grate, then falls into the grate, which causes him to give off a Big "NO!". Motato still floats in the air while reciting a variation of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star", just as the gravity is restored back to normal and causes him to fall while he worriedly states that he was really high up. The Radishes try to catch the falling Motato but he ends up falling into the dumpster, which causes the Radishes to leave after that. After Motato has been defeated again, Gary asks where Junior Jetpack went, just as Junior shows up, while Callie tells him that he missed Junior Jetpack defeated Motato. Junior assures them that Junior Jetpack would say that he learned a lot from his dad, which everyone cheers about. While everyone leaves, Captain Mike tells Junior that mom's got dinner on then asks him if they can get home "quick-like", Junior Jetpack does as he carries Captain Mike through the air once again, at the same time, zooming past Motato, who gets out of the dumpster. Meanwhile, Larry is trying to fish his rubber ducky out of the grate, when a Dust Bunny comes up to him and gives him back his rubber ducky, which Larry is happy to see. Characters *Larry *Junior Asparagus/Junior Jetpack *Motato *Callie Flower *Gary Garlic *Larry-Boy (mentioned) *Bob (picture cameo) *Petunia Rhubarb (picture cameo) Fun Facts Trivia *This is the first episode Motato doesn't attack Larry-Boy. *Motato recites the Nursery Rhyme "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" at the beginning of the episode. Remarks *This episode reveals that Junior's parents know his son's alter ego. Real-World References *The music playing at the beginning is "Aquarium" by Camille Saint-Saëns. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus Category:Episodes focusing on Motato